La Luciérnaga de Cenizas
by Sybilla's song
Summary: [Reto de Intercambio para ChemicalFairy y el Foro Proyecto 1-8] Ken sueña con las llamas y se consume con ellas.


_Reto de intercambio para ChemicalFairy del foro Proyecto 1-8. Agradecimientos a la ampolla en mi mano que me quedó cuando la estufa salvaje de mi papá me atacó, me dio ideas, ya sabrán qué xD._

* * *

**_La luciérnaga de cenizas._**

* * *

Vio llamas alzarse al cielo, tan inmensas que no lograba ver el cielo, debía estar oscureciendo a esa hora o tal vez amaneciendo. Nadie lo podría saber por esas llamas. Le costó respirar y rápidamente sintió que comenzaba a derretirse. Sus alas se quemaron y cayó. Su cuerpo se quemó y lo más extraño fue que las llamas nacieron desde sus entrañas. Quemaron su corazón y lo hicieron cenizas. Volvió a su cuerpo humano aullando y despertó, era Ken otra vez.

Suspiró con el corazón acelerado, tuvo que tocar su pecho para sentirlo latir y asegurarse que no ardía. Cuando se hubo calmado, susurró el nombre del que fue en sus sueños, su compañero. El que había ardido hace dos meses, al igual que todos los demás. Su mundo seguía preso de las brasas bajo la ceniza y esta se alzaba y caía nuevamente. Cada vez que Ken cruzaba el portal, le parecía que estaba nevando hasta que las cenizas, todavía cálidas, se posaban sobre él, sobre sus hombros y sus mejillas; en esos momentos, decidía que no, ese mundo reducido a cenizas lloraba. La ceniza eran sus lágrimas.

Pensó en su compañero, con cada día que pasaba, él pasaba a parecerle irreal, pero cuando soñaba, volvía a ser real. Y moría cada mañana, envuelto en llamas, con ese dolor infernal que lo rodeaba y que también lo quemaba por dentro.

—Ken —dijo una voz por la radio. El detective traía el cabello mojado cuando se había subido a la patrulla, era un vago intento de alejar las llamas que lo acompañaban desde hace tiempo. Sabía que en un momento el fuego se apoderaría de él, pero hasta ahora no había reportes de humanos en combustión espontánea—. Es la División Científica, ha habido un incidente.

—Entendido —resopló y se puso en marcha. Todos los compañeros del mundo habían ardido al mismo tiempo y nada de lo que fueron quedó intacto, solo su silueta marcada en hollín en paredes y pisos. Unos habían marcado la expresión que llevaban en el rostro instantes antes de que las llamas se hicieran presentes, unas de satisfacción, otras de desconsuelo. Nadie sabría decir si hubo sufrimiento durante la llamada La Gran Incineración, pero de lo que Ken estaba seguro es que sí la hubo, todas las noches Stingmon se encargaba de grabarle el dolor en su cuerpo y hacerlo suyo.

Tardó poco en llegar a la División Científica. Izzy estaba sentado en las escaleras del gran edificio tecnológico y no parecía del todo bien. Su ropa estaba arrugada como si no la cambiara del día anterior y su cabello era peor, tenía la mala costumbre de tomar un mechón de cabello rojo y torcerlo hasta que parte de las hebras quedaban en la palma de su mano cada vez que pensaba en lo que le había pasado a su compañero y en la poca explicación que encontraba. Tentomon, él había ardido en el umbral de la puerta y había quemado la entrada. Ken pensaba que si seguía así, Izzy quedaría calvo.

—Ken… —dijo cuando el detective lo encontró en las escaleras—. No es necesario que entres ahí.

—¿Porqué? —su corazón se le aceleró. La expresión de Izzy no podía ser más desolada y se podía suponer que se veía a que había estado llorando en soledad. Ken entrecerró los ojos para pensar, Yolei no tenía turno hoy, se lo había dicho hace dos días. «No hay nada que preocuparse… ¿O sí?». Ante el mutismo del científico, miró a su alrededor, policías, periodistas, científicos sin permiso para entrar en las instalaciones. Un extraño olor a combustible tiñó el aire y el mundo bajo sus pies le dio vueltas, una compañía de bomberos… Había habido otro incidente pero esta vez quién era el que había ardido.

—Estaba muy cansado —oyó decir a Izzy y torció con fuerza un mechón rojizo—. Yolei… —«No.» —. Ella se ofreció para reemplazarme. Debí negarme, sentí que estaba llegando a una respuesta pero no podía mantenerme despierto y ella…

Se echó a correr hacia dentro de las instalaciones. Resbaló más de una vez por toda el agua que había entrado desde la gran manguera que usaban los bomberos. El salón principal de La División Científica estaba intacto, el gran monumento del anciano que no era ni humano ni una unidad digital se alzaba ante él con su expresión ridícula y giraba sobre su base para demostrar que todo lo veía entre esa delgada línea de sus ojos. Ken lo odiaba, él no era más que un ser mitológico desde La Gran Incineración. Subió a tropezones las escaleras y a medida que se acercaba a la unidad de investigación en que Izzy era el jefe, la densidad de gente aumentaba. Entraba y salía gente de los departamentos de criminalística y de la policía y cada uno de ellos se encargaba de mirarlo de manera sorpresiva y compasiva.

«No, Yolei»

Esperaba verla salir con su típica expresión risueña a pesar del cansancio y una taza de café para remediarlo. Cuando sus ojos se posaran sobre él, su expresión cambiaría y le pediría que se fuera con el temblor en su mentón. «No debí terminar con ella». De no haber sido así, Yolei no se habría ofrecido en reemplazar a Izzy para evitar pensar en el rompimiento y no habría sucedido lo que sea que estaba sucediendo.

Pero el Detective en Jefe lo encontró en la puerta y lo hizo detenerse. Era corpulento por el millar de años de trabajo de oficina que se habían asentado en su barriga y no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, intranquilo. La visión de la evidencia una gran llamarada consumiendo el centro de la sala donde estaría ubicado el escritorio de Izzy era la escena del crimen.

—¿Quién te mandó a llamar?

—La radio —indicó Ken, lo había sentado en uno de los escalones que daba a otro departamento con su monumental fuerza. Ken temblaba por el miedo a lo que se avecinaba luego de esa respuesta. Decir que se venía una tormenta era un alivio, lo que realmente se acercaba era un infierno con llamas infinitas.

—Se les dijo a todos los oficiales que tú no debías venir.

—Lo sabré de todas formas. ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí?

—Te imposibilita sentimentalmente —indicó el hombretón, luego de eso, se sentó junto a Ken en el escalón—. Anoche, alguien de La División Científica ardió. Es el primer caso humano desde La Gran Incineración.

—¿Yolei? —preguntó pero no necesitaba confirmación. Ya lo sabía.

* * *

Las cenizas lo cubrieron apenas puso un pie en ese mundo blanco y devastado. De la tierra salían largos dedos humo negro y se juntaban allá en el cielo, donde una gran nube como la noche se había formado. Caminó torpemente por el territorio, pequeñas dunas de ceniza de varios centímetros formaban un río lodoso que quería impedir que avanzara. De su bolsillo extrajo un par de cigarrillos pero estos simplemente se le resbalaron de los dedos y fueron rápidamente enterrados en una nueva capa de ceniza. Sus pies se detuvieron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la ceniza se amontonó de manera que no pudo seguir avanzando.

La ceniza blanca se mezclaba con el viento cuando se precipitaba por un borde rocoso y desaparecía. La salinidad del aire se hizo presente y el viento hizo desaparecer todo rastro de las lágrimas blancas del mundo. Olas rugieron y se devoraron el roquero que yacía varios metros bajo sus pies.

—«El mar oscuro es un mundo distinto a los otros dos —casi puso oír al científico Izumi hace varios años atrás, cuando la idea de otros mundos podían coexistir con la Tierra al igual que el digital. Pero ello no era más que una idea de saqueos e invasión—. Solo tú, Kari y Tk han podido ir a él, pero sabemos que existe por las lecturas que tengo.»

—Este mundo no debería aparecer aquí —se dijo y sintió como el Mar Oscuro lo abrazaba. Su cabeza se sintió pesada de pronto, era como si toda la tristeza del mundo haya estado concentrada en el aire que allí se respiraba y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. La atmósfera se lo iba devorando y cayó sobre una de sus rodillas. Gimió y trató de apartar la vista de ese océano de lamentos. Oyó un gemido femenino y cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo—. ¿Kari?

La chica estaba de pie al precipicio, al igual que él, y a unos metros de distancia. Su cuerpo estaba tan rígido que casi no podía moverse. Sus ojos estaban inyectados por salinidad que no era propia del mundo, lo miró antes de desvanecerse como la ceniza desaparecía con el viento.

—¿Ken? No deberías estar aquí.

Y pudo moverse. Las rodillas golpearon fuertemente el suelo de ceniza y supo que había vuelto al mundo digital. La buscó en el enorme territorio pero solo encontró la ceniza y el humo. La llamó varias veces a todo pulmón, pero la brisa cálida era lo único que habitaba ese lugar. Se volvió, decidido a volver a su mundo, y la ceniza se amontonó en sus pies evitando que llegar muy lejos. Volvió a caer de rodillas cuando las cenizas comenzaban a tragárselo. El viento sopló y las cenizas se arremolinaron en torno a él, lo cubrieron y lo sofocaron con su calidez. Las apartó y algunas se deshicieron en sus manos, pero había más de lo que podía controlar.

—Déjame salir.

Y de pronto, la ceniza se lo devoró.

* * *

Despertó en su departamento, sobre su cama. La insignia digital que lo distinguía como detective estaba pitando a su lado y, con un ojo entrecerrado, supo que había sido destituido temporalmente. Gruñó adormecido y se incorporó, poniendo sus pies en el frío suelo de su cuarto. ¿Destituido? Seguramente uno de sus colegas lo había rastreado su insignia, encontrado en el mundo digital sin autorización y llevado a casa, sin grado y sin una partícula de ceniza en su cuerpo.

«No estoy emocionalmente comprometido.», se convenció a sí mismo y se dedicó a deambular por su departamento. Era espacioso y tenía lo justo y lo necesario, nada más. Fue hasta el ventanal y pensó en Yolei y las llamas que la envolvieron antes de morir. Sabía cómo se sentía pero no cómo terminaba.

«¿Porqué ardiste?, ¿porqué ardieron todos?», no había explicación clara todavía. Arrugó la nariz, Izzy se especializaba en los segundos previos a la Gran Incineración y Yolei estaba empezando a serlo.

—«Ella se ofreció para reemplazarme. Debí negarme, sentí que estaba llegando a una respuesta pero no podía mantenerme despierto y ella…» —le había dicho esa misma mañana Izzy. Estaba llegando a una respuesta. Una respuesta.

—Quizás, Yolei descubrió algo que no debía —murmuró para sí. Posó una mano sobre el ventanal para borrar las minúsculas gotas que, sobre el vidrio, comenzaban a amontonarse y vio una partícula de ceniza posarse sobre ella. Cuando lo tocó, ardió junto con su mano. Soltó un quejido y con su otra mano retiró la ceniza de su piel.

«Y Kari, ¿qué hacía en el Mar Oscuro?»

* * *

No fue difícil encontrar a la maestra de primaria, un par de llamadas y dio con su escurridizo paradero. Hacía reemplazos en distintas ciudades pero nunca se estableció en una permanentemente. Su comportamiento errático no tenía explicación para sus cercanos pero Ken la entendía, o creía hacerlo. «Huye.»

Ella estaba en una banca en medio del parque de la ciudad, según lo que le habían dicho, gustaba del aire libre. Ken decidió darse una vuelta donde los árboles abundaban entre la suciedad de la ciudad, donde la pequeña luciérnaga le gustaba revolotear bajo el manto nocturno de lo que dejó la Gran Incineración.

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto? —dijo sin apartar los ojos de las líneas de la novela, como si tratara de terminar el párrafo antes de cerrarla.

—Tardé lo que tenía que tardar —le respondió con voz queda.

—Tiempo es lo que no tenemos —indicó y dejó su libro a un lado para escucharlo.

—¿Porqué ésta ciudad?

—No está contaminada —resolvió ella, Ken supo que no hablaba precisamente de la mugre en la que estaba inmersa esa región, sino del Centro de Investigación, los periodistas y la histeria—. La luz viene primitivamente del fuego, no es malo quemarse así.

«Tú no sabes nada, Yolei se quemó por mi culpa.»

—Un mundo ardió en llamas y una persona lo hizo también. No está bien.

—Yolei está bien ahora —rebatió, con una locura que nacía en sus ojos llenos de seguridad y satisfacción—. No te atormentes más.

La mano que tocó la ceniza se ardió y notó que la piel se le había inflamado y formado un millar de ampollas, hinchándose para reventar entre mucosa. Ocultó la horrible imagen bajo una manga y oyó a Kari volver a abrir el libro y hojear.

—Volverás cuando entiendas de lo que hablo —indicó y despegó levemente los ojos de la lectura—. Tú y yo debemos purificarnos, somos los únicos que podemos hacerlo.

—¿Porqué estabas en el Mar Oscuro? Qué tiene que ver ese mundo con estos dos.

—Un mundo lleno de agua solo quiere apagar al que está en llamas.

Y leyó, Ken supo que no le sacaría más palabras. Se escurrió sobre la banca de madera en medio del parque y admiró lo que lo rodeaba, hasta las hojas de los árboles se veían envueltas en una gruesa capa de suciedad. Miró de soslayo bajo la manga y las ampollas comenzaban a hacer su recorrido hasta subir por su muñeca. Arrugó la nariz, no había visto una quemadura de esas características, si sus cálculos eran correctos, cuando el sol se pusiera y la noche se hiciera presente, la quemadura y las ampollas le llegarían hasta el hombro. El olor a carne asada le llegó pero pronto supo que estaba entregándose a las incoherencias propias de desconocimiento. Miró a Kari, quien seguía en su libro.

«El Mar Oscuro quería apagar las llamas.», se dijo en pensamientos, su mano quería que lo apagaran. Kari pasó la página en completo mutismo.

—Stingmon, siempre se quema en mis sueños —su voz queda no despegó a Kari de su libro, no parecía ser la respuesta correcta—. ¿Quieres decir que debía ser así?

—Debían purificarse.

—¿De qué?

—De los humanos —al fin cerró el libro y lo miró—. No supimos cómo tratarlos y debieron purificarse.

—¿Fuiste tú mala con ellos? —espetó el detective pero ella no habló—. ¿Por qué Yolei ardió?

—Ella… Sabía mucho, pero no era digna.

—¿De qué?

—El Mar Oscuro solo nos busca a nosotros, ¿no lo entiendes? Solo nosotros podemos hacer algo.

—No soy digno, maté a alguien.

—No fuiste tú —insistió y acarició su mejilla con una mano que parecía estar envuelta en llamas invisibles. Todo en ella era fuego y él no era nada más que un simple detective destituido, sin poder descifrar lo que ocurría. Su mano le ardió—. No te resistas —la chica que ardía se apartó como si hubiese oído algo y cabizbaja esperó. El uniformado miró hacia todas las direcciones del parque y solo una brisa helada corría por entre los árboles—. Viene.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, harto de tanta tontería. La brisa helada se intensificó hasta el punto en que el largo y lacio pelo del hombre revoloteó. El aire se tiñó con sal y las olas, que parecían en un principio lejanas, rompieron bajo sus pies. El viento violento quiso mandarlo hacia abajo, donde se abría una abismo que terminaba en rocas filosas, para que el agua lo engullera. « Un mundo lleno de agua solo quiere apagar al que está en llamas.», ahora le hacía sentido.

—Resiste —se dijo a sí mismo. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda sobre un árbol nudoso que parecía que se partiría con la violencia del mar. Pensó en Kari y la vio en la misma situación que él, se aferraba con fragilidad.

Su mano quemada lo llamaba, le ardía, y la apartó del árbol para extendérselo a la pequeña luciérnaga. Kari enterró las uñas sobre su palma y el contacto lo quemó. La jaló para resguardarla en sus brazos y el mar rugió. El viento los golpeó, cambiando de direcciones continuamente para encontrar un punto débil y azotarlos en las rocas. Las gotas salinas los empapó.

—Estaremos bien —le dijo y ella lo abrazó. La calidez que su cuerpo frágil emanaba lo embriagó y pronto, el viento y el rugido se hizo lejano. El mar se calmó levemente.

—Lo estaremos —le respondió. Sus ojos eran dos brasas calientes—. Nos purificaremos con el mundo digital y seremos uno con él. El mundo arderá, indigno, cuando se acerque a la verdad y así nos aseguraremos que este mundo nunca sea devuelto a los humanos.

—¿Yolei estará allá? —murmuró de pronto. A ella le había enceguecido un odio infernal cuando la dejó, no podía estar eternamente con ella. La mano le picó y supo que su quemadura ya le había comido el brazo, el pecho y seguía bajando.

Kari negó con la cabeza y una ceniza brotó de su mejilla y lo tocó.

—¿Dolerá cuando ardamos?

—Lo suficiente —indicó ella pero le pareció bien. No aguantaría una noche más compartiendo el dolor de Stingmon. Una última vez y ya.

—¿Porqué nosotros?

—Somos puros, lo que no hace débiles contra las fuerzas oscuras. Por eso el Mar Oscuro nos caza.

El calor se hizo insoportable y notó que las llamas le lamían las piernas y la cintura. Su piel se derretía, tal cual su ropa y se mezclaban. El olor a carne asada le llegó, pero no era repugnante. De hecho, nunca había pensado que olería tan bien.

Tomó a Kari del mentón e hizo que lo mirara, las dos brasas que tenía por ojos estaban al rojo vivo. Sus labios, rojos como la sangre cuajada. Si iba a quemarse vivo para no volver jamás, era mejor darle una probada a esos labios.

Y la besó hasta que se transformaron en ceniza.

* * *

_Notitas:_

_Aquí está lo que pediste, querida ChemicalFairy. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado porque a mí me causó problemas y morí varias veces xD Pediste que fuera oscuro, que fuera suspenso, comedia o crime. Elegí la primera opción ya que Crime no sé cómo abordarlo y Comedia que, aunque sea mi fuerte, los personajes son un tanto emo xD Como no fuiste muy específica, me di la libertad de meterle apocalipsis y cosas por estilo, espero que no te haya molestado... Dijiste que no haya parejas que interfirieran, como yo soy canon me dije: "¿y Yolei?... La mataré" Jajaja. Ken es detective(aunque yo quería que fuese Emperador, pero bueno), no fue taaan detectivezco pero... no sé. _


End file.
